


McDonOlds

by senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai/pseuds/senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi spend an afternoon at McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDonOlds

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me. This is the first piece of fanfiction I've published in years. The last fic I posted (many years ago) scarred me. Maybe this is a comeback. Who knows. Enjoy please.

“Fuck this shitty traffic,” a particularly irritable Levi said as he placed his feet upon the dashboard. Erwin rolled his eyes in annoyance, but otherwise he appeared quite calm. He was used to this sort of childish behavior, in fact it was endearing and he quite enjoyed it most days, but he had spent the previous day vacuuming the insides of his car, and the thought of dust being there so soon after his cleaning left a bitter taste in his mouth. He shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle as he realized that Levi’s clean freak ways were rubbing off on him.

“Feet down.” He instructed. The tone had Levi back in a seated position as he folded his arms across his chest, still very determined to show the world, and especially Erwin, that he was ticked off.  
“We should have left sooner.” He unfolded his arms momentarily to adjust the seat and crossed his legs dramatically. His left leg swung over in one brisk motion and he neatly tucked his hands under his pits. Erwin glanced at him and couldn’t help smiling a little. Not wanting to upset him further, he straightened his face out into a somewhat relaxed and neutral expression.  
“We did leave soon. This is lunch time traffic. It’s always this.” His words hushed Levi for the time being, and the rest of the ride to their destination was done in somewhat silence. The radio played a familiar song and Erwin cheerily hummed along while Levi mentally jabbed Erwin with pins for being so damn cheery. He was hungry and ready to eat now.   
After what felt like an eternity to Levi, who had nodded it off for a bit, the car came to complete stop. He took a few seconds to look around and noticed that they were in the parking lot of McDonald’s.   
“What are we doing here? I hate this shitty place. It stinks of grease and their nuggets taste like paper.” Erwin just took the keys out of the ignition and unfastened his seat belt. 

“There was literally no parking space at Wendy’s. It was this or Burger King.” He offered Levi a small apologetic smile, but that was no use. Levi rolled his eyes and scoffed as he unbuckled the seat belt and flatted out the wrinkles in his sweater. The two of them exited the car and headed for the doorway. He looked up at the golden arches and swore under his breath. Erwin glanced down and him and smirked. As the two of them approached the front door, Levi’s piercing gaze bore holes through the door. He could already see just how crowded it was inside. Erwin held the door open, as Levi walked right under Erwin’s arm with ease, careful not to touch anything or anyone. Erwin followed close behind the shorter man, but Levi quickly shifted letting Erwin take the lead again. He gripped the back of Erwin’s shirt in hopes that clutching onto the man would give him immunity from the disgusting pigs that surrounded him. It did not, but it made me a little more comfortable, so he didn’t let go. 

They stood there in line waiting as Levi looked around, paranoid that some gross person would brush past him. More people were joining the line now, and it was making him uncomfortable. He reached for Erwin’s hand and lifted it closer to his face to read the time on the older man’s watch. He let his hand go and sighed as the kid standing behind him bumped into him. He turned around to shoot the kid an evil glare, and noticed the child’s mother was busy chatting on the phone. 

“People should keep an eye on their filthy little shits, or leave them home,” Levi muttered under his breath. The kid gave him a curious look, and then returned his attention to his mother. Levi turned back around to face Erwin’s back and stood there waiting as the line moved on, slowly but surely. 

The sounds of mindless chatter were suddenly interrupted with the child behind him tried to get his mother’s attention. The woman looked tired, and was probably in the middle of an important call as her child impatiently tugged at her coat. Levi returned his attention to angrily glaring at the back of Erwin’s neck. The sounds coupled with the sound of a whining child had Levi on the verge of punching a kid in the face. After quite of few “can I, can I?” he turned to face the child and grumble.

“For the love of all that is good in the world, just go and shut up already.” The you boy looked him over, and decided to take his advice. With that, the boy gripped onto Levi’s hand, and he was whisked away into the play house area. He pried himself out of the kids grip and find himself standing in a strangely alluring castle of plastic tubes. He stood there in slight awe, watching as the few children who were there make their way onto and through the play house set. 

“I’ve never been in one of these before” his lips were moving and he didn’t even realize he was speaking out loud.   
“Knock yourself out, I won’t tell” The voice belonged to a woman who appeared to be in her early forties. She smiled and he let out a sigh of defeat as he made his way over to the designated area to discard of his shoes temporarily. He peeked over through the glass windows that set the play room off from the other side of the establishment to see where Erwin was in line. It wasn’t hard to spot him from where he was. He was, as he almost always was, the tallest guy there. He thought to himself ‘I wonder if he even noticed I’m gone…’ He shrugged the thought off and began crawling through the entrance tube of the play house. After getting a feel of it, he crawled faster, making his way through and to the top quicker than he thought he would. There was a kid standing on top of a small platform shouting about some nonsense. Levi looked left then right and shoved the kid down the tub that was a spiral slide and the kids wailing could be heard. It grew fainter and fainter the further he got away. Levi assumed his post on top of the small plat form and surveyed the play house room from where he want standing.   
Back in the line Erwin was one family away from getting to place their orders when the woman who was on the phone, now off of it, tapped his back.  
“Is that your son up there?” She pointed to the playhouse room. “Isn’t he a bit old?” Levi then plopped down and started to crawl through another tunnel. Erwin just rubbed the back of his neck and smiled and was lucky to hear the cashier yell next so he could avoid that conversation. After ordering their meal, and receiving it, which took a lot shorter of a wait than he had imagined, he made his way into the playhouse room. 

With a hand on one hip at the food shoved firmly between his other arm and side, he began to call out to the play set.   
“Rivalle! Rivalle Smith, if you don’t get out of there this instant, I’ll eat your Happy Meal and open your toy,” he threatened.   
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Levi mumbled under his breath. To save himself from more embarrassment, he crawled his way through to the top again, and made his way down the spiral slide. He was greeted by a falsely impatient Erwin who handed him his Happy Meal and tugged at his hand to guide out of the play house room, out of McDonald’s and back to their car. He jerked his hand out of Erwin’s grip.

“You do realize we come here sort of often. I don’t want people thinking I fuck my dad.”  
Levi shoved a couple fries into his mouth and Erwin laughed.   
“One fry at a time, and chew with your mouth closed.”  
Levi turned to face him and with the most innocent voice he could muster up and replied, “Yes daddy.”  
Erwin’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, and for the first time in a long time, he disobeyed the speed limit. He needed to get home, and soon.


End file.
